


Path To Paradise (And Likewise The Road To Ruin)

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [5]
Category: Avengers, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bonding, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, Jeremy Michael Rich and Jake are teleported into the MCU, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Musicals, Other, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Pansexual Stephen Strange, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Portals, Rich misses Jake, Slow Burn, Snark, Snarky Gays, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony embarrasses Peter, boyf riends - Freeform, father/son dynamics, puns, richjake, though my name for RichJake is LispUpgrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Jeremy, Michael and Rich have somehow arrived in New York City, but not the one they know. Stuck in the middle of Queens, they run into Peter Parker- but he’s only a comic book character, right?The rush to get them home before anyone in their world can get too panicked begins, and who knows?Maybe a little bit of bonding, some new friendships and a lot of confessions of love.





	1. Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes a lot of tags mmmm yes  
> If any of you know the title reference without having to read the end note to know I will love you a lot  
> I’ve been sitting on this idea for a lil while and hopefully I don’t abandon it  
> It’s going to be roughly around ten chapters, I can’t guarantee that it isn’t less or more than that though

It was like waking from a dream- having just been somewhere that was familiar and known, and suddenly he was elsewhere.

 

This city, that looked and smelled and sounded like his own, but that he instinctively knew was not.

 

His clothes, the same as ever, but slightly dirtied and his shirt slightly ripped.

 

And, within his line of vision, only two people that he recognised- his boyfriend, Michael, and Rich.

 

He pushed himself to his feet, dusting himself off and ignoring the way his muscles burned in protest at the movement. 

 

He made his way over to Michael, who was sitting up, just as Rich reached them.

 

“What happened?” Michael asked, but before Jeremy could reply, a boy he’d never seen before in his life had approached them.

 

“Are you guys okay?”

 

“Yes,” Jeremy immediately said, before he was drowned out by Michael’s resounding, “No.”

 

“Let me help, okay? Where are you from? Who are you? I’m Peter, by the way. Parker. Peter Parker.”

 

Michael took a sharp intake of breath. “Peter Parker? Like, the comic book character?”

 

Jeremy shot his boyfriend a warning look, but the damage was already done.

 

“Comic book character? What even… oh god. Oh god, oh god.” Peter had taken a couple of steps back, running his hands through his hair. “You’re from another universe. Oh  _ god. _ ”

 

“Another… another univerthe?” Rich’s lisp made Jeremy wince slightly, more out of sympathy for the short boy rather than actual aversion to it.

 

“Look, lets just all calm down,” Michael said, holding up his hands, somehow becoming the voice of reason. “How about we just start with introductions? I’m Michael, Michael Mell.”

 

“Jeremy Heere,” Jeremy said, and Michael stifled a laugh at his name. Jeremy shot him a glare.

 

“Rich Goranthki,” Rich announced, struggling to fight back his very noticeable lisp.

 

“You guys are… oh god. You’d better come with me. Mr Stark might be able to help.”

 

“As in, Tony Stark? Like,  _ the  _ Tony Stark?” Michael was having a very noticeable fanboy moment.

 

“Who else?” Peter shot him a smile. “Come on, we can go to my apartment and you can have something to eat while I call him.”

 

Jeremy exchanged a glance with Michael.

 

“Alright.” Jeremy turned to check on Rich, and saw him staring off into the distance, looking almost… lonely?

 

“Rich? You coming?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m coming,” he said quickly, seeming as if he’d been jerked out of a daze.

 

The three boys began to follow Peter who led them across the street and into an apartment block- His was on the third floor, and as they entered he called out, “May?”

 

There was no answer, which meant that this ‘May’ wasn’t home.

 

Jeremy was cultured in superheroes, sure, but not that cultured. He was sure Michael would know who May was, though.

 

The three trailed in, and Peter gestured towards the kitchen. “Help yourselves, I’ve got biscuits and chips and stuff.”

 

Jeremy trailed after Michael and Rich, but while they began to prepare themselves a fair amount of food, Jeremy just took a few chocolate biscuits, then sat down at the counter, nibbling on them.

 

“Not that hungry?” Michael’s voice was sympathetic, and for a moment Jeremy could almost imagine that his boyfriend wasn’t feeling as terrible or out of place as he was. 

 

“Mr Stark’s on his way.” Peter appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. “He’ll be able to sort this out, I’m sure.”

 

Peter didn’t sound that sure, but Jeremy tried to ignore it.

 

“Earlier you said “You guys are…” and then you sorta trailed off. You know us? Like, how we know you?” Jeremy found it kind of weird to think about.

 

“Yeah, sorta. You said you know me from a comic, right? Well, you guys are from a book… and a musical.” Peter awkwardly trailed off.

 

“I always knew Jeremy could sing,” Michael joked, but it didn’t exactly dispel the awkwardness.

 

Before the silence could stretch out too much, there was a knock at the door.

 

“Oh! That’ll be Mr Stark.” Peter trotted over to the door and opened it.

 

“Hey, kid. What did you say was happening again?”


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Jeremy, Michael and Rich. He’s not that shocked- really all he does is embarrass Peter. A certain Sorcerer Supreme is called.

“Uh… it’s a lot to explain.” Peter stepped aside to let his mentor in. “We’re playing host to people from another universe.”

 

“Another universe?” Tony’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Yeah.” Peter gestured to the three teens in his kitchen. “Jeremy, Michael and Rich.”

 

“Peter, if this is another of your cosplays-”

 

“I swear it’s not!” Peter said hastily, cutting Tony off before he could say too much. 

 

“So they’re actually-”

 

“Yeah.” Peter ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “What do we do?”

 

“You thought I’d know? Kid, I’m as clueless as you.” Tony sighed. “I thought you’d know more since you’re super into this fandom, but-”

 

“Mr Stark!” Peter hissed, gesturing at the teens behind him.

 

Of course, Tony just took the opportunity.

 

“-You know, with all your cosplay and-”

 

Peter rushed forward to clamp a hand over Tony’s mouth, but the damage was done.

 

Rich was now just a heap of laughter on the floor, Michael had his head resting on the bench as he laughed, and Jeremy, though looking slightly embarrassed, was leaning on a chair for support as he, too, laughed hysterically.

 

Peter glared at Tony, taking his hand off of the man’s mouth (he didn’t want to risk having it licked, which had happened to him on multiple occasions). “Mr Stark!”

 

“What?” Tony asked innocently. Peter huffed and stalked across the room to the other teens.

 

“He’s insufferable,” Peter said loudly. “And very much  _ not  _ helpful with getting you guys home.”

 

“Alright, Alright,” Tony said, raising his hands in surrender. “I’ll call Strange. He should know how to get them all home instead of…” Tony paused for a moment. “ _ Heere _ .”

 

“Mr Stark, no.”

 

“I keep forgetting we’re part of some fandom here,” Jeremy muttered, but he didn’t look too upset about the pun.

 

“Wait, you’re calling Doctor Thtrange?” Rich’s gaze was wide.

 

Tony just rolled his eyes. “Yeah. The Idiot Supreme.”

 

Rich looked minorly offended by this, while Peter tried to stifle a laugh. The snarky banter and name calling between the billionaire and the sorcerer was just growing worse and worse as time went on.

 

Tony pulled out his phone, and Peter sighed. How had this even happened in the first place?

 

As Spider-Man, he knew there really wasn’t a “normal” anymore, but did the universe really have to send some of his favourite fictional (or so he’d thought, anyway) to his house?

 

Not to mention the fact that Rich was obviously missing someone, as he was staring at nothing for the second time that day.

 

“Hey, Dumbledore!” Tony’s voice sounded across the room-he’d obviously managed to get through to Stephen Strange. “We’ve got, uh, a small problem. ...Uh huh. … You might want to see for yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should delve more into plot, and there will be some violence later on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know the title, I’m displeased, but it’s lyrics from “Wait For Me 2” from Hadestown.


End file.
